A Moment of Bliss… a Lifetime of Solitude
by Yume no Kage
Summary: Chapter Three: Illusions now up. Genrou comes face-to-face with the Tokyo National Library, but it seems he's not the only one interested in its contents. He and Jun check things out, but it appears there's more to things than just simple book theft...
1. Prologue: Hope

**__**

A Moment of Bliss… a Lifetime of Solitude

Author's Notes: A random snippet about my favorite couple. I may leave it be, but I was considering a continuation. Let me know what you think ^_^

~~~~~

Even as he watched her fade away, even as the diamond tears flowing down her ghostly cheeks began to lose their sparkle... still he kept the smile on his face, if only for her. He had to be strong; that's how she knew him to be. Strong for everyone else, if not for himself. But the hollowness of his attempt was easily discovered, though only by her. Through auburn bangs that played gently in the winds of the mountain, gentle green eyes cried for him.

The others had already disappeared, perhaps already moving on to the next life, and even Chichiri had seemed to vanish into the background until only the two of them were left. Half of him wanted to run to her, to apologize for everything, to tell her how he felt, to beg her to stay and never leave him again, but he was never a truly selfish man. He wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him.

But she remained, staring straight back at him, even as her true love called her from ahead... to the future. It was her last look back, and it wasn't a glance to waste. Her eyes caressed his fiery tresses, the amber eyes that held every memory of good or ill; they were golden, those orbs, just like his wild bandit heart. Floating forward in her ethereal silhouette, he felt a warmth as gentle hands cupped his face with the faint intensity of springtime sun.

__

You were always, always there. And yet, I never noticed until now how much you meant to me.

The words didn't sting, like he thought they would. Instead, they lifted his tattered soul from the hellish depths it had fallen to, moulding it like a master sculptor to her clay.

__

My Tasuki, we will meet again... I promise. There will not be a day I won't look for you in the bustling city I call home, until we are together once more.

"I'll look for you, too."

__

Don't despair... already loneliness haunts your unconquered spirit. Live life to its fullest, and may you find solace before returning to me.

"Miaka..."

__

Hush. Save those words until... until we both know them.

And she disappeared, her afterimage brushing lips with his. He reached out as if to hold her, but it was too late; only the faint scent of sakura petals remained to tease his nose, to enchant a mist over his gaze at last. Her words rang through the hollows of his heart, reverberating as if in an infinite chasm... they filled him with a hope... perhaps imagined, it was so small.

Then he felt the hand on his shoulder, strong and familiar. Tasuki didn't need to turn to know who it was, and responded by hanging his head to allow the rivulets to fall on fawn-colored boots. Broad shoulders shook to betray his quiet sobbing; hands clenched to visibly demonstrate the breaking of his heart.

"She wanted me to live for her..."

"Hai. There is still much to be done here, my friend," the other replied, crimson gaze sadly scanning the almost lupine features of his best friend. "She never wanted you to despair."

"Do you think she...?"

"Only time will tell, no da, and not in this life."

"That's what hurts... so god damn much. But if Miaka willed it of me... my soul, too, can cross time and be with her. Ne, Chichiri?"

"Yes," the monk replied, a smile teasing the serious features. "It will, no da."

~~~~~

__

C&C will be appreciated, as always. Let me know if you want me to continue.

****

Link: Flames will be used for my magic arrows!

__

Right. Thanks Link.

****

Link: No prob. *grin*


	2. Chapter One: Migration

**__**

Chapter One: Migration

Author's Notes: This is a short chapter (gomen nasai), as it was meant to be an introduction of sorts. The next part will be up as soon as possible, but until then please enjoy ^_^

****

~~~~~

Gold met gold as a youth's eyes warily scanned the cityscape's jagged horizon, reminding him much of the jaws of a feral wolf. The way a place such as this could suck you in... swallowing you forever into its depths with no hope of return. That was how things were in such a city as Tokyo; and he thought he'd never find himself looking at it up close.

No more than nineteen, the boy -- for he had the face of a spirited child, angled into an almost canine countenance -- had lived in the diminishing rural area of mainland Japan; the mountains, to be more specific. Always had he enjoyed the feel of a nightly breeze scented with everything that told of stone, tree and fauna... always within wilderness could he find his home. But such a life was not to be had as an only son with many older sisters, and a father nearly absent for a good part of his life. The youth had made do until the tender age of fifteen, when finally his sanity could take no more strain; thus, he ran off in search of a place further away from the domestic life.

He'd heard of a gang that often haunted the abandoned houses near the mountain's peak, and sought to join their ranks. Finding them was little trouble; it was convincing their leader, Kouji, a tall man of Chinese descent with midnight hair and a scarred left cheek, to let him live after discovering their sanctuary. The proud leader was unimpressed by the youth's lanky form and apparent lack of 'battle experience' (by which the act of stealing and escaping the attention of authorities is meant). However, in time and practice the boy proved himself more than a match for any member in speed and ferocity, as well as an eerie ability to vanish while evading the police.

Earning the name of Genrou, or 'Phantom Wolf,' the boy became second only to Kouji in the gang who was, in his mind, close family. He was in charge of breaking in any new recruits, scouting for rival gangs, and advising the leader as his right hand in matters of diplomacy with other rival gangs. Genrou was liked but also feared, eventually known for sporting a navy blue trench coat, ruby earrings, and a wild grin complete with fangs.

Yet, as the years whirled past like a wind in the monsoon, Genrou began to grow anxious with the daily routine of scouting, fighting and stealing. He felt as if something was missing in his heart, though he had everything he'd ever wanted: freedom, friendship and a carefree lifestyle. So, after confessing his feelings to an understanding Kouji, Genrou set out for the source of his troubles.

But he never thought it would be Tokyo, of all places. Though the streets were packed with characters of every shape, size, color and fashion, it nonetheless felt like he was an oddball, stared and jeered at by the surrounding masses.

"Feh, what do they know," he growled under his breath while shoving past a group of giggling schoolgirls who pointed at his flame-like hair with interest. Seeking shelter near an isolated light post, Genrou paused to get his bearings. He sighed heavily.

_Shit. I don't even know what I'm looking for, and here I am with everyone thinkin' I'm some kinda nut bar!_ With a mild curse he kicked at the metal pole, only to utter a stronger string of profanity as his foot released a loud _clang_ upon impact, throbbing intensely.

"That's sure no way to treat a guy's property, kid," a voice crowed from a nearby alley. "You might damage it."

Genrou narrowed his amber orbs, recognizing the sneer amid those words that said three words: Big. City. Gang. And apparently looking for trouble, as luck would have it.

"So ya own this light post?" the redhead called with a mocking chuckle, carelessly crossing his arms as if scolding a small child. "Didn't yer mama teach ya to share?"

"That's no way to talk to your superiors, boy." A group of three emerged at last from the cloak of shadows, the leader significantly shorter than his two six-foot cronies and leering with an ill-managed set of teeth that made Genrou want to gag.

"I'll talk to ya however I like. And since I've apparently trespassed on your dirty piece 'o territory," he turned around with a smirk, "I'll be on my way." He didn't have to see the leader's nod, signaling his two bruisers' advance to take the fiery youth down.

_Idiots._ As the first picked him up roughly by the coat collar, Genrou swiftly landed a double-kick to his head and midsection, then used the momentum to flip out of his coat. Landing smoothly on the cracked sidewalk, the fanged one spit on the ground to taunt the remaining flunky. It worked; he charged like a freight train with fists flying towards Genrou, who easily sidestepped and aimed a solid roundhouse punch to the base of his opponent's skull. The blow connecting with a sickening _crack_ of bone, Genrou watched the larger man hit the ground like a sack of potatoes, unconscious.

"Child's play," he commented as if discussing the weather, turning smugly to face the shaking leader of the trio. Grinning widely, he took a jerky step forward, erupting into wild barrels of laughter as the wide-eyed leader fled from the scene in a panic.

__

Can't believe how easy that was, he thought, dusting off his coat.

~~~~~

Night fell quickly, but he wasn't worried about losing light to walk by; the Tokyo nightlife was as bright and active, if not more so, than during the day. Couples ambled towards a theater to catch the latest in romance films; teenagers scrambled and piled into arcades to awe over the latest in gaming entertainment; groups of women squealed and pointed excitedly in between bouts of gossip to gaze longingly into clothing shop windows.

Still, he had no answers, no clues to go on. Resigning himself to the fatigue of walking all day, Genrou began searching for a place to stay overnight. After eyeing a hotel or two, he figured that his wallet couldn't cover the cost of a room and wondered if it was a good idea to come to the city after all.

_Shit, I don't know anybody here! Who th' hell's gonna let some strange guy stay at their apartment for the night? It's a big city Genrou, you shoulda known somethin' like this would happen._ Amidst his mindless self-bashing the redhead didn't watch his step, ambling unnoticed off the sidewalk and into the street.

"Hey! Watch out!" Someone grabbed his arm, pulling him to one side just as a black Mercedes zoomed by at top speed. Genrou coughed from the vehicle's noxious exhaust, blinking and turning to give whoever-it-was an earful for touching him. His cursing was cut short mid-sentence as a face of concern looked annoyedly back at him.

"You should watch where you're going, or you'll get hurt. Not many people will care if you're squashed on someone's windshield like a bug; at least, not in a place like this." A man some years older, but somewhat shorter than Genrou, stood with one hand running rakishly through tied-back chestnut hair and the other on a hip hugged by low-riding, faded blue jeans. Chocolate eyes hinted with red by the reflection of street lamps held a brotherly familiarity, partially obscured by long bangs. A baggy white t-shirt snugly fit his lean, tanned figure, though a rip at one shoulder added distinct rebelliousness to his image.

"Er, sorry," Genrou stuttered, surprised by the mild accusation. "Had a lot on my mind was all."

"I see. You're not from around here, are you?" the older man raised a slim eyebrow, a slight smile reflecting humor. "Don't see many people in trench coats, and you don't look like a gaijin. Let me guess: mountain region?"

The redhead's open-mouthed shock was reply enough, and he began laughing instantly. "I'm right on the money, huh? Well, what are you doing here? Looking for work?"

Not wanting to admit that he didn't know himself why he was in Tokyo, Genrou grunted and shrugged. "Lookin' for a place for the night, currently. Didn't know this town was so damned expensive, though."

"Hmm. Interesting," his companion pondered, giving the gang member a good once-over. "You're not carrying anything other than that boot-knife, and you don't have the personality to fit any decent common pickpocket... so why don't you stay at my place?"

"Eh?" Genrou gave him a rather amazed look. "First of all, how th' hell did ya know I had the knife, and secondly, you actually expect me to trust ya?"

"Well," his gaze turned thoughtful, "I've been in enough fights to know when someone's carrying a weapon, and I never said you had to trust me. But then, I can assure you no one else will so readily offer any space to a stranger."

This was true, and Genrou knew it. Breaking into the famous fanged grin, he held out a hand to his newfound companion. "Thanks a lot, man. Th' name's Genrou."

The brunette grasped the outstretched hand firmly, reflecting back a smile of his own. "Call me Jun. The apartment's this way, if you'll follow me, no da."

~~~~~

****

YnK: And thus we meet our hero, Genrou! ^_^V

****

Link: *cheers* 

****

YnK: _Chapter Two: Dream _will be up soon; it's already in the works. Genrou begins to discover his past, and why he is drawn to Tokyo. 

****

Link: And do we find out who Jun is?

****

YnK: Um... sure. ^_^() I'm surprised you haven't figured it out already.

****

Link: O_o Huh? Do I need the Lens of Truth for this one?

****

YnK: -_-() Help.


	3. Chapter Two: Dream

**__**

Chapter Two: Dream

Author's Notes: This chapter is dedicated to Dimps-Chan ^_^

****

Link: And yes, Shadow Priestess, I have magic fire arrows! As a matter of fact, I could probably whip Tasuki with them!

****

Tasuki: Yeah right, elf-boy! _*brandishes tessen* _REKKA SHINE--OW!

****

YnK: _*smugly holds a mallet in her hand, grinning*_ We'll have none of that. Get along, boys.

****

Link: _*sings*_ Get along, try again!

****

Tasuki: _*SDs into a horrified pose* _Shit! He got to my sake stash, didn't he?

****

YnK: _*sweatdrop* _No, worse. He got to my Slayers collection.

__

*both facefault as Link, oblivious, continues singing*

Note: "~*~" indicates beginning/end of dream sequence.

~~~~~

"Here it is," Jun announced, flicking on the light and tossing his wallet onto a chair. "It's not much, but it beats a college dorm, if you can believe it."

"You're in college?" Genrou inquired, eyebrow quirked curiously. This drew a sigh from his companion, who tiredly and unceremoniously flopped down to sit on his neatly-made bed.

"A college student by day, and I work at night when classes are over. Nothing to be done when you're 24, and there's no family left to provide financial aid."

"Man, that's rough. What happened t' yer family?"

"I'd rather not discuss it with a stranger," he replied almost coldly, and as he turned back to face Genrou, the latter was forced to choke back a gasp. Jun was looking at him with the most distant and forlorn expression possible... and over his left eye, there trailed the mark of a crisscrossing scar.

"I'm sorry, Genrou. I didn't mean to be rude, I'm just feeling a little tired. Go ahead and settle in; bathroom's to your left, and the kitchen is just beyond it. I'll set up my blankets and go to sleep, okay?"

"Sure, go ahead," the redhead agreed, leaving the older man to himself as he strode to pillage the 'fridge. Eyeing the contents, he plucked out a fresh bunch of grapes and leaned against the wall to snack quietly.

_Y'know, for some reason that scar looked strange. Like Jun's eye was supposed to be closed or somethin'. _But as the thought crossed his mind, he immediately squashed it. All the same, he couldn't shake the strange feeling that he and Jun had met before.

_Shit, that's damned impossible,_ he growled. _I remember everyone I've met, even the people I've robbed from._ Popping the last of the sweet violet grapes into his mouth, he let it move over his tongue a bit before finally swallowing, feeling the tangy flavor flood his senses. The sound of clanging metal could be heard by the wastebasket, and Genrou then emerged from the cramped kitchen, into the living area. He was careful to be quiet, as Jun's even breathing to one side of the room signaled his state of sleep. Stifling a loud yawn, he pulled off his coat to place it over one of the bedposts, and pulled off his boots. He then slid between the covers, having no nightclothes to sleep in.

His face hadn't even hit the pillow when the dreams claimed his mind.

~*~

_Tasuki..._

"Who are you?"

_Tasuki... you must find me. There is danger ahead..._

Suddenly, behind him, the bell-like voices of hammered metal chimed in his ears. Turning his attention to the new disturbance, he gasped at the two figures before him. One was a replica of himself, though seemingly older and sturdier in build; in one hand was clasped a gleaming fan spotted with the crimson stains of dried blood. There was no mistaking the fiery hair and amber eyes, though the face held many cuts, bruises and blemishes; presumably gained from a recent battle.

The other figure was holding this copy of Genrou in both arms as if he were a child, and though only the right profile could be seen... the dreaming redhead could see the last vestiges of a scar trailing over the bridge of his nose. The eye of deepest rich mahogany -- like molten chocolate -- was weeping crystal tears of sorrow and anguish.

_Wha... J-jun? What's he doing here? And why's his hair blue?_ He started, but fell into a lasting silence as the scene unfolded…

'_Tasuki, no da... please don't go... don't leave me here alone...' the azure-haired Jun pleaded while gently shaking the fallen bandit. His eye trailed to the arrow that pierced his heart, draining his fierce life force ever further with each passing breath._

'Chichiri... I'm sorry. She's calling me now... I have to go. Forgive me, buddy?' The warrior heaved a cough, turning his head away from the other man as blood trickled down his bottom lip, staining paling skin in striking contrast.

'Iie no da! It's not your time yet! Tasuki!' But the brigand could no longer hear his best friend's cries, as his eyes glazed over and another voice from within called to him instead. He mumbled a name, a smile crossing the wolf-like features ever so faintly... a rasping, last gasp of air... and he was gone.

'Iie... Iie...' Chichiri repeated over and over as if it were a spell to revive him, to retrieve his soul as it fled into Hades and into the next life. The single rivulet flowed down a cheek taut with the stone-set expression of utter denial... dripping as if rain on the cooling body of the bandit... once so full of life...

'TASUKIIIIIIIIIII!!!' he screamed to the heavens, a strangled animal's cry of agony and despair.

~*~

"CHICHIRI!" Genrou shouted, sitting upright as he awakened with cold sweat clinging to his glistening body. An intense pain seared through his chest, identical to where his clone had had an arrow plunging through the heart; and as he stared down at his hands, he saw with horror that they were streaked and stained with blood. A distant, shrill laughter echoed in his ears, followed by an eerie silence.

"NO!" the redhead shut his eyes tightly, shaking all over. When he opened them again, he realized that what he'd heard... what he'd seen... were simply illusions caused by his overactive imagination.

_But it felt so damn REAL... and it was so familiar... why?_

"So you finally woke up?"

Genrou whirled around to see Jun standing in the doorway, clad only in long black silk boxers and holding a glass of cold water in one long-fingered, sinewy hand. His eyebrows were raised in half amusement, half concern as they regarded the state of unrest and distress of the other.

"How long was I like that?" he murmured almost to himself, and Jun merely shrugged.

"I woke up a minute or so before you. Seems I'm not the only one who has disturbing dreams every night."

"Eh?" Genrou's interest was piqued. "You get 'em? What're yers about?"

Another shrug. "I don't remember them most of the time, but usually I'm wandering about with some boisterously loud guy over some mountains that look like Ancient China. The strangest thing was, though, that I was dressed like some old Buddhist monk or something, complete with shakujou staff. Come to think of it, the other guy reminded me of you somehow; I think he had the same red hair. Weird, huh?"

A wave passed over Genrou, and the breath caught in his throat; it was the strange déjà vu again. A flash of the dream ignited before his eyes to float over Jun's image, making him look almost exactly like the blue-haired man in his dream.

"Yeah, weird," he muttered, hesitant to say anything about his own dreams. Jun remained silent, staring at the redhead. A few tense moments passed and the former narrowed his eyes slightly, pursing his lips as if seeing something unusual, but said nothing; he chose not to push Genrou into sharing his visions, if it wasn't his style to do so. And indeed, it was so; the ex-gang member never trusted anyone, save Kouji, with his innermost thoughts.

_But why do I feel like I can trust 'im?_ he mused. _Like I've known the guy for years. What's goin' on here?_ Then he remembered the voice that had called out to him in the beginning of the dream; it was definitely a woman's, melodious and full, but ever so sad... like the siren who lost her true lover to the torrential sea, and sings her soul away in mindless search of him.

With a heavy heart, he heaved an even heavier sigh, sliding smoothly from the silky sheets in silence. His golden eyes flicked up to regard the small bedside clock, indicating it was just after six in the morning.

_Either I went to bed real late, or that dream was damned long._ He saw Jun moving about form the corner of his eye, and turned to whisk his coat and boots from the bedside. _May as well look for some work, dunno how long my welcome's extended to here._

As if reading his mind, the older man spoke up while throwing on a pair of dark jeans, "You're welcome to stay as long as you need to, but I'd appreciate any help in rent you could offer. I have to get to class now; think you can take care of yourself for three hours? No suicide attempts in the street again?"

Genrou scowled good-naturedly, baring a fang. "Yeah, I think I can manage that. I was thinkin' of finding some work anyhow, and maybe grab a drink while I'm at it."

"Fine with me, but no sake in here, no da. Later, Genrou." And with that, Jun seemed to disappear from the apartment in a flash, leaving the amber-eyed man alone to ponder in surprise.

_Am I goin' nuts, or did he just say 'no da'?_

~~~~~

Author's Notes: Okay, I know! It's short again! Please don't kill me... I've already got the next part planned out, and will be up either tomorrow, or the next day at the latest.


	4. Chapter Three: Illusions

**__**

Chapter Three: Illusions

~~~~~

The sun hid behind her protective shroud of cloud, tossing the day into one of foreboding and melancholy. Genrou pulled his coat tightly around his shoulders; chilled enough to keep it on but too warm to wear it fully. His mind was ill at ease; every few minutes his thoughts would revert back to the dream...

_That guy, Tasuki... was that me? Someone was calling that name before... and why was Jun there? But his name was Chichiri... dammit, this makes no sense!_

He paused to rake his gaze over the surrounding area, suddenly urged to find a decent bottle of sake, and fast. His gut growled almost menacingly; he needed to eat as well. But out of all the buildings in the densely packed street -- which reminded the boisterous boy of a pack of sardines -- there were only office buildings, a university down the road --_ maybe it's where Jun goes,_ he thought -- and the Tokyo National Library, which he now stood in front of. Absently he kicked at the first of a long column of stone steps, which led up to large revolving glass doors adorned with wanted posters, booklists and public notices in general.

_Shit. Where 'm I gonna find a job here? There's no place around here that could use my help._ Off-handedly he quirked an eyebrow in the direction of the library, then chuckled aloud. _Right. I'd go stir-crazy in a quiet place like that._

Suddenly there was a loud crash from inside the building, followed by shrill screams as a shadowy figure burst through the window in a flash of sparkling blue glass in the dim daylight. He was moving too fast to make out any features, but all Genrou could see was that he was holding a book tightly in one arm... before plowing over said redhead in an attempt to escape.

"OUTTA MY WAY!" he snarled, jumping away and running into the nearest alley.

"Get back here!" a second voice bellowed, right on his heels. But the boy had already vanished, much to the newcomer's dismay. Dark oaken eyes tinged with violet narrowed, flashing in anger, half-covered by a security guard's cap. Panting and with face flushed from exertion, those strangely hued orbs turned suddenly upon notice of Genrou.

"You all right?" the guard asked through gritted teeth, and the redhead merely grinned and tried to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah, no big. Who was that kid, anyhow?"

"No idea," the other replied gruffly, striking a tired pose with one hand on a black-uniformed hip. "All I saw was that he'd snatched a book out of the restricted reference room, and took off."

"Restricted reference? That a room full of hentai comics or something?"

_Wham!_ A single blow to the head, and Genrou was floored, sprawled haphazardly on the sidewalk and clutching his chin.

"Damn! I was just kiddin'! No need ta do somethin' so drastic as that!" he growled. "I don't think ya know yer own strength there; takes a lot to pound me."

"Yeah well, being in security lets me... exercise some rights," the other grinned widely, flashing perfect white teeth. "I'd better get back to work; gotta report this to my boss. Take care, kid."

"Yeah, later," the redhead muttered, having the decency to wave before continuing on in search of a local pub. Now, more than ever, he wanted to sit and have a good drink... or three. A frightening grin crossed his shadowed lupine features, surely a somewhat frightening sight to any passers-by; the thought of drowning his sorrows in a bottle of burning sake was a sure thing to feeling better. Of course, there was always the hangover in the morning to thrust him back into the tightening grasp of reality, but he never considered it. _'Carpe diem' _was a phrase he lived by; seizing the day and taking things as they came was his motto. Genrou's thirst for life was an unquenchable flame; he rarely ever let things get him down, and when they did there was always the sake.

Still nursing his wounded pride, he performed his best saunter while passing the nearby college, but paused to look inside.

_Must be nice ta be able to learn at a place like this. Ma made me quit school; I'm lucky I can read an' write as well as I do. Oh well. Who needs fancy education anyways? I can always go back home ta Kouji and the guys._ But part of him denied ever wanting to return... there still remained that slight pull on his heartstrings, drawing him to this very city of intrigue where he knew not where his destiny lay.

"Oi! Genrou!" a familiar voice hollered, causing the redhead to make an about-face. Amber met mahogany as Jun turned the corner, waving a greeting to his roommate warmly.

"Hey. Though ya weren't supposed to get out until ten-thirty?"

"I wasn't," the brunette smirked. "But the professor was sick today, so we got to skip out once we finished the scheduled exam. Convenient, huh?"

"Sure is," Genrou agreed, baring a fang. "I was just about to get somethin' to eat." Just then, as if to punctuate the statement, his stomach groaned impatiently. He flushed, then burst out laughing at the same time Jun did.

"I see. Mind if I join you?"

"Nah, no problem. Was just about to ask ya that anyhow." He was rewarded by another smile.

"All right then, but first I need to drop off some books at the library," Jun replied, holding up a stack of literature texts. Genrou gawked stupidly as he read... or rather, _attempted_ to read the spines. It wasn't in Japanese; that was for certain. As far as he knew, the script was made by a horde of crickets that had jumped into an ink bottle and run amok on a pile of parchment.

"It's ancient Chinese mythology."

The redhead froze, realizing that he was staring with his mouth open. Flushing, he closed his mouth with a sharp _click_ of canine teeth and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Er, I knew that. Easy ta see that, don't have to be a damned monk to know."

"You're not a very good liar, na no da," Jun said pointedly, raising an eyebrow and shifting the books to his free arm. "A bandit can hide his embarrassment better than that, for Suzaku's sake no da."

Instantly both fell silent, staring at one another. Genrou's gloriously golden eyes widened to the size of saucers, nearly falling over in shock. Jun had half-turned away, brow furrowed in confusion and a hand over his mouth, though his gaze remained locked with the other's.

"What did you just say?" they blurted out in unison, simultaneously feeling the waves of familiarity caress their minds tenderly once more. Jun was the first to recover, blinking a few times as if seeing Genrou for the first time.

"No way. Just... no way..."

"Erm... Jun? What just happened?"

"I really have no idea, Genrou... but I think, for now, we should ignore it."

"But--"

"We'll talk later, okay? After we drop off the books I'll buy you a drink."

"Um... okay..." Still perplexed, the fanged one became quiet, inwardly cheering nonetheless at the prospect of a free glass of the hot liquid he needed to clear his mind: sake. Jun shifted again, casting a strange glance over in Genrou's direction, then started walking back towards the library.

"You coming?"

Genrou's head jerked up from looking at his boots. "Uh... yeah. Lead the way."

Sure enough, it was the same library from before; the fiery youth explained what had happened to a curious Jun, who was staring at the shattered glass with a distant look on his face. Then, with a shake of his head, the brunette gestured for his roommate to follow him inside. The tall, ominous building seemed to beckon to both of them... the revolving doors seemingly a portal into the maw of unknown. Identical feelings of anxiety and slight fear rushed over them, as if there was something dark and sinister lying in wait for their arrival.

"I wonder what was taken from the reference room?" Genrou pondered in mild aggravation, amber eyes glinting a dangerous gold in the harsh library lighting. His mouth twisted into an almost feral snarl as he tried to recall the boy who'd run him over on the sidewalk; he'd seemed almost familiar, at least by his voice.

"Genrou, we're getting strange looks. Quit baring those fangs of yours," Jun snapped impatiently, though a small smile was plastered onto his scarred visage.

He flushed. "Er, sorry 'bout that. Just pissed off about what happened earlier."

"And well you should be," a third voice piped up from behind, causing the two men to whirl around in surprise. A lanky figure revealed itself from behind a bookshelf, carelessly throwing a peace sign their way with a friendly wink.

"It's you!" Genrou accused, eyes wide. "You're that guard from before."

The uniformed one nodded, reaching up to remove the regulation cap from a sweating face. Long, luxurious hair plaited into a single braid spilled out from its hiding place, so dark it appeared black at first. However, as the figure stepped into the light a purple sheen appeared to highlight the dark tresses, long wavy bangs curving around a pale, heart-shaped face.

"Sorry to be so rude earlier," a high alto voice said, and Genrou detected a distinct feminine lilt to the sound with much confusion. "I see you know Jun."

"He's moved into the apartment, as of yesterday," the other replied for the redhead, who looked between the two of them in a crazed manner.

"Oh, dear, you mean in that one-bedroom place you have down by the subway? Isn't that a bit small for the two of you?" the guard seemed distressed, regarding the scarred man with a sibling's interest.

"We'll manage, I suppose," he shrugged, "How've you been, Ryu?"

"Great, aside from today's fiasco."

"What was taken?"

"See, that's the weird thing--"

"AHEM."

The two turned to a rather irked Genrou, who had his arms crossed beneath his dark coat and fawn boots spread and tapping with an apparent lack of patience. Something clicked within Jun, who immediately laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Hey, I'm sorry Genrou..." he said with a smile. "Didn't mean to be rude. This is Chou Ryuuen, but I call him Ryu. He's been working here at the library for a few months; ever since they needed a constant guard for the Restricted Reference Section."

Disregarding the final explanation, the redhead gaped with wide almond eyes at Ryuuen. "S-so yer a _guy?_"

There was a long silence, then both Jun and Ryu burst out into loud, sidesplitting laughter. For a moment Genrou thought he'd offended the guard, but then stood there scratching his head dazedly. "What's so funny? I don't get it."

"Ah, Genrou was it?" the violet-eyed man started. "You remind me of someone I knew, a long time ago... don't remember who the hell it was though. Y'know, I should deck you again for the question, but the look on your face was enough of an apology." The redhead visibly paled, much to the guard's amusement, who in turn gave him a dangerous smirk.

"Anyway," he turned back to Jun, all mirth evaporated from his features. "You know that old book you and those other students have been poring over lately? Well, some weird guys have been wanting to take a look at it, and finally today one kid managed to get past me and into the room." He gestured down the hall, where sure enough a door had been forcibly kicked down. "He seemed to know exactly what he was looking for, and had already grabbed it by the time I got up. Then the damned kid was gone... and I'm sure Genrou told you the rest; he was there."

"Was it the same one who tried to take it before?" Jun's voice held a tinge of fear, and Genrou wondered what was so bad about stealing some book out of the library.

"No. The first time it was a well-groomed man who tried to reason with the librarians. This time it was some unkempt punk with no manners at all. Took a punch from me and still wasn't down."

"What're you guys so damned worried about?" the fiery youth cut in at last. "I mean, you guys act like it's the end of the world that a kid stole a stupid book. Was it some hentai comic book you're afraid he's gonna make copies of and post everywhere or somethin'? 'Cause I sure as hell don't see what the deal is."

_Whack!_ For the second time that day Genrou was unceremoniously introduced to the floor, limbs sprawled akimbo and twitching spasmodically. Jun raised an eyebrow in amusement, looking back at Ryu questioningly.

The guard shrugged. "Got me. For some reason I had the impulse to punch him into a wall or something, and who am I to question instincts?"

Jun looked as if he were going to reply, but shut his mouth quickly and furrowed his brow, while reaching out a hand to aid his fallen friend.

"Genrou, that wasn't just any book that was taken from here."

"I'm listenin'," he grumbled, rubbing his bruised cheek.

Jun stared at him a moment, considering carefully. "What was taken--"

"--Was the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho," a new voice piped up, and the trio whirled around in unison. Genrou, upon seeing the newcomers, gasped and nearly fell over.

_It's you._

~~~~~

__

Author's notes: Sorry to take so long on this one... I'm still ironing out the details -_-() My muse hasn't been very helpful... may I borrow someone's?

__

Next chapter: Genrou's dreams begin to return at greater frequency upon meeting yet another strangely familiar face, to the point where he becomes physically unable to withstand the pain they cause. With Jun and Ryu's help, can they find out who has the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, and the truth behind their identities?


End file.
